


Damned Bastard

by Mitsuki_Chan



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Creampie, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I say bastard a lot, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutation, Muzzle Kink, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Reader is sane, Violence, Why is tagging so hard?, author isnt tho lmao, author's back on her shit, had fun doing so, maybe if you squint, only a little though, somewhat-, unrealistic science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_Chan/pseuds/Mitsuki_Chan
Summary: You were a therapist working in Mount Massive Asylum under Murkoff Corporation. That is until you start to realize the truth behind Murkoff's 'charity' going on behind closed doors. Unable to just let the abuse continue, you try to report the corporation to authorities via email. You just weren't careful enough in doing so.
Relationships: Jeremy Blaire/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Damned Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> So hah funny story. I got obsessed with watching Outlast playthroughs. The Whistleblower DLC being my favorite. So here's me being indulgent with our favorite CEO.
> 
> Obligated warning for rape/noncon elements, violence, drug use, unrealistic science, and Jeremy being Jeremy. Don't like, don't read. If you are here for that, then do enjoy.

You had failed. Caught in the spider's web. Just as you were about to unveil the truth of the inhumane experiments going on inside Mount Massive Asylum's walls. Then you were caught, put in cuffs. As you were forced onto the ground and cuffed with your hands behind your back, you heard him speak. Your boss, employer, and bane of your existence. 

Jeremy Blaire. 

"(Y/N) (L/N). A certified therapist with several clinic and counseling psychologist degrees. Graduated from (University) in the top 10% of your class. Smart, but not smart enough to know when to keep your nose out of places it doesn't belong." The male spoke condescendingly. Practically hovering above you with your laptop in hand. You couldn't see his expression due to the security guard holding you down, your cheek pressed painfully into the carpet with their hand firmly on the back of your head. 

"In fact, that was quite stupid of you. It, unfortunately, looks like we're going to have you committed. That sounds alright, correct (L/N)?" He asked, in one quick motion he bent your laptop backward on its hinges, snapping the machine in half and letting it fall to the floor in a useless heap. The email that was mere seconds away from being sent was now gone. 

Blaire did not even allow you to answer as he looked to the security guard. "Hear that, agent?"

"Sounds like she said 'yes please, Mr. Blaire'." The guard chuckled cruelly. All of them were a bunch of sadists is what you thought as Blaire snapped his fingers, the guard pulling you upright by your hair, causing you to let out a strangled yelp. 

"Sounds like she also volunteered to be our first female participant for the Morphogenic Engine. I must say (L/N), we commend your bravery." Blaire added as you were hoisted up to your feet forcefully. You stare at him with a hateful glare. So this is his true colors. A sadistic and uncaring man with eyes only for the money this asylum is making him. It was never about charity, he could care less about what happened to these patients. 

"Such a cold look for a pretty missy." He side commented while his hand came up to squeeze your cheeks, making your lips unwillingly pucker. "Don't you worry sweetcheeks, you'll have fun!" Blaire added before releasing your face, it took everything within you to not spit in his face, no, that would only bring unnecessary harm. It wasn't worth being beaten black and blue by the brutish guards that followed Blaire's beck and call. 

"Go ahead and take her down below. The scientists already have their orders for what to do with her." With that, Jeremy took his leave, a smug and satisfied look on his face. You kept the insults down; the threats, the vile words dripping in the venom that you wanted to spit at him. That damned bastard. His arrogance and greed were costing the mental state; hell, you bet even the lives; of patients who needed help. 

You're jostled from your thoughts by the guard forcing you forward. A surprised grunt forcing its way out as you catch your footing. "Get walking (L/N)." The guard sneered. You reluctantly complied, following the other guard that had remained silent during this whole interaction. 

You're helpless as they drag you from your office; well, likely not your office anymore; taken down to that rickety old elevator. You always hated that thing, it gave you anxiety that it would break one day with you in it, but now that seemed like it couldn't possibly be the worst that happened to you now. When that rusty iron gate screeched shut and began its descent, you knew your fate was permanently sealed. Nothing was going to save you now. 

——————————

The days quickly blurred together. You could no longer tell what day it was or if it was day or night in general. Experiment after experiment was performed on you with hardly any rest. 

You've been forced into the Morphogenic Engine over and over again, your body pumped full of hormones that no human could ever produce, that being they were from animals. They wanted to see if they could create a chimera of sorts using the science at their disposal. If they could make a living being able to control nanomachines through lucid dreaming, then surely bioengineering a life form such as this shouldn't be so difficult. 

Oh, and how right they were. You easily mutated before their eyes. It was as if you were born for this. Hands and feet deforming into claws like that of a panther. A long whip-like tail sprouting from youTippedyx. Tipped with a plume of medium length (h/c) fur. Your teeth sharpened to an extent, making it difficult not to accidentally prick your tongue or the insides of your cheeks as you got used to them. 

All your senses were heightened, which perhaps was the most favorable outcome of this scenario, even if they took away your rights, your humanity. Even your instincts were heightened; however; what scared you the most was how predatory you've become. Noticing when you saw opportune moments to strike and all the likely could kill any of these weak scientists with a slash of your new claws, or a bone-crushing bite to their neck. 

This wasn't you. You hated it. You wanted to go back to the way you were. Not this feral beast that lived in your head, gnawing at your sanity which you held onto in a tight grip. 

Now you merely lay in wait, in a dingy cell with only a metal cot, toilet, and sink. You were to be kept as your mutations matured, monitored at all times in case you tried anything rash. However, you remained obedient for the most part, reluctant, but obedient. 

Your ear; which had grown longer and into a sharp point at the end, akin to an elf's ears; twitched as you heard the tell-tale clicking of shoes on the pristine tile floor. An orderly, or perhaps a doctor was coming to your cell. You couldn't be bothered to move, staying laid on your stiff cot with your back to the cell's bars. 

"Oi, (L/N). It's time for your shots." Came a familiar voice. The doctor you've grown accustomed to taking care of you on a daily basis. However; the talk of shots raised some major red flags, you'd never received shots from the doctors. 

You jolted up in the cot as you heard the prison door opened. "Like hell it is, you're not going to give me any kind of shot-" You snarled, a growl nearly indistinguishable from an animal rumbled from your throat. Your voice was hoarse from both lack of use and having your larynx mutated, which allowed you to make such growls that sounded as if you truly were an animal. 

Your big talk only got you so far as just before you could fully stand from your cot, you were forced against the wall. A guard held you in place, one who's strength was on par with your own newfound strength, but his surprise assault left you disoriented as your head was bashed against the concrete wall. 

"Keep still (L/N), it's just a light sedative for moving purposes." The doctor reassured, putting a fake reassuring smile that anyone could see through as facetious. There was no reassurance, and he was likely lying about the shot being a mere light sedative. 

Another deep growl continued to spill from behind your tight grit teeth, (e/c) eyes with widely dilated pupils flicked between the doctor, the guard holding you down, and the needle. As the doctor approached, you got more ansty, fidgeting in place and struggling in the guard's grasp. That, however, was quickly resolved by a harsh grip on your scalp and another bash of your head into the cement wall, earning a stifled yelp that broke your growl. You could feel it, the cold sting of an alcohol pad wiping at your forearm, then a sharp pinch and a dull burn as the drug was administered to your bloodstream. You could barely manage a weak snarl in protest in your state, the side of your skull throbbing with pain. 

"Cuff her up and get the muzzle on. Mr. Blaire is more than eager to see her progress." The doctor ordered the guard. They took extra precautions seriously after you nearly ripped the jugular out of one of your 'doctors' in a predatory rage. Guards could subdue you, but these doctors and scientists were sitting ducks compared to you. 

You hiss as you feel the leather muzzle get pulled over your face, a metal bit on the inside was forced between your sharp teeth, the black leather securing your mouth shut on the bit. Your wrists cuffed close together to keep you from swiping, and your ankles cuffed together with a yard of chains, making it difficult to run should you even try to make a break for it. 

Moving you was easy as the drug made its way through your veins, but this did not feel like a sedative, your breath grew labored and your body was hot. What the hell did they give you? The thought only ran more rampant as you felt your heart rate do the same. The corridors of white hallways were nothing but a blur. Your vision growing hazy to the point you thought you were going to pass out. It was miraculous that you didn't. Your haze was snapped when you were forced into a familiar room, the room you had your interview with before you were hired for Murkoff. That could only mean...

"Ah, there she is. About time you arrived, (Y/N)." Jeremy Blaire. Your body went rigid and a stifled snarl of rage rumbled from behind your muzzle. The guard had to grip the back of your orange jumper before you even dared to leap at the CEO manager. 

That bastard! He's the reason you're like this! He's the one who ripped you of your rights, your humanity, parts of your very sanity! Were you not bound and gagged you'd have these beige walls painted red with his blood in seconds. 

Your glare was intense, but Blaire seemed to scoff it off. Flippant as usual as he approached, grabbing your muzzled jaw between his thumb and forefinger. "That's no way to greet your master, now is it?" He asked in that cocky tone of his. "You should be thanking me for allowing you to even live, to become a being of science." He claimed as he pulled you closer, away from the guard's grasp. 

You growled once more and moved to jerk out of his grasp, however that haze hit again like a tsunami, crashing over your senses and made you dizzy. Blaire smirked as he saw you did indeed receive your 'sedative' and dismissed the guard. 

"You are a success, (Y/N). You realize that right?" He asked in a surprisingly tender tone, sitting back in his desk chair and pulling you down onto him. Your back against his chest, as you were forced to sit in his lap. Your long whip tail had to curl around him, draping off the side of the chair to avoid getting squashed. "A success, and a major improvement, I must add." His husky voice drawled right next to your sensitive ear. You started to growl once more at his closeness, but it quickly devolved into a whine as his teeth scraped against your sharpened ear. 

"You're like a feral cat now, needing some discipline to be trained into an obedient house kitty." He hummed quietly, the hair on the back of your neck bristling at his words. What the fuck was he talking about? "You feel it don't you? A burning heat in your gut, calling out to be quelled." Blaire asked as his arm wound around your midsection and his hand firmly against the flesh right below your gut, disgustingly close to your clothed womanhood. 

Get to the point, you bastard. You thought aggressively as he massaged your skin. A wave of heat coiled through you, starting at your core and moving outwards to your limbs and head. "Your little 'sedative' is kicking in. Don't worry pretty kitty. Master's got just the cure." Before you could even blink he had you back on your feet, your chest pressed against the polished desk, it's surface so cold it felt as if it were biting you. "Yeah... I've got your cure right here…" Blaire muttered huskily as he pressed his hips against your rear. A defined bulge made you stiffen. 

No. He. He can't be serious. You weakly turn your head to glare up at him and you don't see any trace of him kidding you. This is his plan? Imprison, dehumanize, and then violate you? Where was the goal? 

All thoughts were practically washed away as he lifted your ass by the base of your tail, his clothed erection pressing against your womanhood. Electricity spiked through your core, both of pain from your sensitive tail, and that of… Need? No, you refused to ever believe this man could make you feel anything even remotely close to lust or need. 

"Master's kitty needs to mate, doesn't she? I can feel it even through our clothes. You're practically dripping for it." His dirty talk only disgusted you more, you hated this, hated him. 

Your claws flexed in their restraints and you huffed loudly through your muzzle. They had certainly made sure you wouldn't be easily able to get out of your restraints. You wished they had just been ever so slightly negligent, Blaire wouldn't have the time to be so smug if you had those easily breakable cuffs with thin chains on. 

Your attempts in distancing yourself from the situation were thwarted as Blaire's hands grip your waist, your acute sense of touch alerting you as your orange pants were pulled off, allowing the chill air to fan against your sex. 

Were you really that hot? It felt almost as if there were an ice cube against your lower half. It made you shiver, soft pants escaping your nose as you try to shift away, only to be held in place with Blaire securing a tight hold on your tail, he merely had to squeeze the base for you to stiffen and submit due to the sensitivity.

"I get it, kitty's getting anxious. She's never felt like this before. Never been in heat like this. Don't worry, master's gonna make it feel so good, you'll grow to love being in heat." Blaire continued his dirty talk, the hand not on your tail coming to rub against your soaked sex, you could distinctly feel his fingers against your puffy vulva, tracing against the folds before he inserted two thick digits inside you, earning a strained whine from your throat. 

Heat… Heat? That's what your fucking sedative was. It was some kind of medicine to induce a heat cycle. You somehow felt even sicker. This was planned. 

"Kitty's pretty tight. Looks like you're not very experienced, are ya?" Blaire's voice echoed in your head, his fingers slowly pumping inside of you. You weren't a virgin, but it certainly has been a long time since you've done anything remotely intimate with another person. It has to be since you were back in college. Your whines peaks as his fingers started to thrust inside you more roughly. Each time he pulled back, it felt like another wave of slick oozed from your core. 

Your body needed more, but you wanted it to stop. The burning, his fingers, the haze in your mind, the pleasure you were feeling from this sleaze of a CEO. You chalked it all up to the medicine. Yeah, had you never received it, you'd be dry as a bone, not this flooded mess that was likely dripping onto the hardwood. 

"There's a good kitty. All nice and wet, yeah? I bet you're just begging for master's cock." Blaire continued to seemingly amuse himself because his words had no effect on you. Though when he curled his fingers down into your g-spot, you let out a desperate moan as you came on his fingers. 

Jeremy let out a husky groan of appreciation at the sight of you coming undone with just his fingers. You panted heavily against the leather muzzle as he removed his fingers from your soaked cunt, going limp against the desk. 

You could barely see straight, the haze of your unwanted arousal had you weak. You would have just laid there and caught your breath if it wasn't for the sound of an unbuckling belt that sent you into a struggle. Your toes dug into the hardwood floor, but the long curved claws made you lose traction, so you were merely sliding in your place. 

"There, there, kitty. I know you're eager." Blaire mocked you as his hand gripped the base of your tail once more. You growled lowly at his words, anger fueling you to keep struggling, but your weakened state made it more than difficult to do so. 

Without much warning, you felt the blunt head of Blaire's cock against your folds, then with a quick buck of his hips, he fully sheathed it inside you with one thrust. You let out a muffled mix between a hiss and a moan. Teeth grinding against the bit in your mouth, it fucking hurt. You were reluctantly glad that you were so prepared, he went in smoothly but his size actually hurt. You weren't used to the stretch, not used to the act in general. 

"You're squeezing so tight, kitty." Blaire hissed above you, you could feel him hunch over you. Unfortunately, he wasn't close enough for your claws to get any part of him. His hips slowly pulled back, you took a deep breath as you felt his shaft pull out till only the head was still inside. Then just as quickly as he had entered, he thrust inside your velvet heat once more, a loud squeal escaping you and your whip-like tail moved on its own, curling around his midsection. Your body was showing its true feelings, but your mind refused to accept this was in any way pleasurable. 

"How cute of you kitten. You're finally being honest, showing just how much you like master filling you up." Blaire hums as his hand gently massages the base of your tail instead of squeezing it. Shivers and shocks of electricity bolt from your tail, up to your spine, then to your brain. It was a numbing pleasure, it made your toes curl as you unwillingly pushed your rear further against him. You needed more, or you were truly gonna go crazy. Stimulation... You needed him to move. 

"There's the kitty I wanted to see." Blaire took immense pleasure in your submission to your heat cycle, your submission to him. His hips started moving again, creating a deep yet steady rhythm to fuck you with. Your voice couldn't be contained anymore, no matter how hard you tried. Small squeaks and mewls came out with each exhale through your nose, and you could feel drool leaking out from the corners of your lips where the bit entered your mouth. 

Blaire was equally as vocal as you were, his grunts and pants could be heard loud and clear. He'd continue whispering dirty phrases in your ear, telling you how tight you were for him, and how you were being such a good and dirty kitty for taking his cock so well. While your mind recoiled and cringed at his disgusting words, your body throbbed from the praise, your sex coiling around him tight in a vice. 

"That's it kitten, I'm gonna cum. Gonna fill you up to the brim." Blaire groaned into your ear, his thrusts beginning to grow shallow, sloppy, and somehow rougher. 

Your brain is running on instincts now. Instincts that came from the hormones that were forced to coexist with your own. You felt the knot in your stomach tighten, like a coil being bent beyond its limits. Your legs straighten and you push yourself onto the tips of your clawed toes, pressing your hips further against the man taking advantage of you. 

So close. You were so close. So close to feeling your second orgasm. As much as you hated to think like this, you wanted it. You wanted that last push that would send you into mind-numbing pleasure. Perhaps it was your mind trying to block out the fact this was rape, or it truly was the urge; the instinct; to breed. 

Your cunt spasmed around his dick, which makes him hiss and with one last particularly rough thrust, he hilts himself inside you. You feel the blunt head of his cock hit your cervix and the warmth of his seed spilling directly into your womb. The primal feeling of being filled tips you off the edge, making you cum around him once more, weak but deprived moans spill from you, ragged and forced through your nose. Your tail subtly coils around his body tighter, almost as your body was beckoning him to keep going, though you're utterly spent. Your head rests against the now warm desk, staring at the door ahead of you through bleary eyes. 

Blaire was panting as if he had just run a marathon, his hands firmly grasping your waist before he slowly removed himself from inside you, the feeling of his cock popping free made a shudder roll through you. The lack of feeling his cum rolling down your thighs made you more worried than the disgust you would have felt with it dripping out. There was the problem however, it wasn't coming out.

Your thoughts drawled on that while you heard him zip his pants back up and redo his belt. Blaire even had the decency to pull your own pants back, a hand lingering on your waist to give it a slow, seemingly sensual rub. You couldn't be bothered to move to look at him. The weight of what transpired set in with the waning of your forced arousal. 

"I've been waiting to do that since I hired you." His voice suddenly filled the empty silence, purring in your ear while giving it a gentle kiss. He pulled away and called out for the guards to come to retrieve you. They likely had been standing watch the whole time, listening to what was going on behind the wooden door. They came quickly and pulled you from where you rested. You weakly protested at their roughness on your weakened state, your tail being forced to unweave from Blaire's torso. "I look forward to seeing your progress, kitty." Was his bidding comment before you were pulled from the office.

From there you were dragged back to your cell down below. Scientists saw your disheveled form and began to make subtle yet crude comments among one another. A lot of what you heard made you feel disgusting as if you'd ever ask for this to happen to you, to want such a thing. 

You're first locked back in your cell, then through the bars, the guard removes your muzzle, you wince as your jaw is finally able to move. Disgusting strings of coagulated saliva connect your lips and jaw to the leather and metal bit. 

You're glad the guard is keeping his comments to himself as he undoes your shackles around your ankles then lastly removing your arm restraints. You didn't need nor want to be degraded any longer. As soon as you're free you hide. Curling up under your bed with your tail winding around your legs. You pull the thin blanket that covers the mattress down in front of you, making a curtain for some form of privacy. You needed some kind of privacy after all that. 

You hear the guard leave after hanging up your restraining tack, the sound of combat boots on tile growing distant. Once you're sure he's gone, your clawed hand slips past your waistband and between your legs. You have to get it out. Get his vile seed from invading you anymore. 

Tenderly, you insert an elongated claw inside yourself, reaching and trying to force it out. Soon enough you feel warmth leak down between your fingers and you pull your hand back out. White liquid mixed with pink streaks coats it. You knew your claw would tear you up a little but you'd rather have that than have his cum remain inside you. 

You growl softly, but it slowly deescalated into a whimper. He'll pay. They'll all pay. Not only for what they've done to you but what they've done to everyone else as well. You just had to wait. Good things come to those who wait. 

And you had all the time in the world to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I was hella bored and this quarantine has fucked my sleep schedule royally. Request something from me maybe?


End file.
